Love Hina Duo
by Firemaker
Summary: WHat if Keitaro had an adopted brother who he was the same age as he was. How would this affect him. Well you'd best read to find out. No pairings as of yet. Starts from book one, will follow original loosely.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina Duo

"You're kicking me out!" screamed a more than pissed of Keitaro.

"No I'm kicking both of you out you and your brother. You both don't pull your weight at home, get into fights and waste our tuition fees," shouted his mother. A dark haired with brown eyes, just slightly taller than Keitaro walked in at that moment.

"What's going on? I can hear you from the training dojo." he said.

"Mom is kicking us out of the house, Hikari!" Keitaro said.

"WHAT!"

"You boys refuse to do anything futile with your life so you're out of here. I don't even want to look at you two anymore. The amount of grief you have caused this family is unbearable." said their mother.

"Fine then we will leave. I don't want to see your face either!" shouted Hikari. At which point both boys headed for their respective rooms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari screamed with rage and began to throw a flurry of punches at the punching bag hanging from his ceiling. He didn't stop for a full 10 minutes, by which time the punching bag had broke and his knuckles were bleeding badly. Eventually when he had calmed down he began to pack his clothes into one big bag. He then searched around the room for the items he would take and leave. He came across a picture of the whole Urashima family, His mother, father, his sister Kanako and he and his brother. He looked at it and tears welled up in his eyes as he bundled it away. The last thing he did before he left the room was to take is sword down from the wall, put it in is scabbard and strap it to his back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed trying to think straight. However he couldn't is rage had begun to manifest in his ki and he began to glow. After 10 minutes he felt calm enough to begin to pack. He had also come up with. He hurled all his stuff in his bag, including his double sided sword which he had crafted himself. He was ready to leave. He walked out the room and headed for the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what we gonna do bro? Got any ideas where we can crash?" Hikari asked.

"Urmm yeah, you remember Granny Hina has an inn right. Well I was thinking that she might allow us to stay there," replied Keitaro.

"Sounds like a plan. Lets go." And with that they set off for Hinata Inn.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Hikari Urashima. Keitaro nodded in agreement. They walked straight into the lobby to find that there was absolutely there.

"Granny Hina! Aunt Haruka! Anyone!" the two were shouting. They realised quickly that the place was deserted. So they decided to take a look around.

"Hey look! A hot spring." Hikari pointed out.

"Wow, I know why don't we relax in there for a bit and then later we will go looking for Granny," suggested Keitaro.

"Great idea" So both of them took off their clothes and jumped in. After some idle chat they just relaxed and took in the scenery. Then there was some splashing. Keitaro turned around to see a red haired girl who was naked walk over to him.

"I think my boobs have grown bigger again, what do you think?" this girl said to Keitaro, while bending down and wrapping an arm around her boobs. She then began spotted Hikari and waved to him. She then began to clutch at Keitaro's third member, which was growing larger and harder every second.

"What is that long hard object Kitsune?" she asked still oblivious to the fact that the person in front was a guy. She reached for her glasses, which were large round coke bottle glasses and then looked at Keitaro and Hikari. Keitaro blushed to the point at which his whole face was red, Hikari just smiled.

"GUYS THERE ARE PEEPING TOM PERVERTS IN THE HOT SPRING" shouted the red head. The two Urashimas looked at each other and shared a look of complete and utter confusion. That was until they saw the red haired girl running at them full tilt. Because they were so unaware of the imminent danger they were in she managed to punch both of them and send them flying straight into the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now having recovered consciousness the two Urashimas found themselves looking at a bunch of girls all staring at them. Two of which were giving looks that could kill. One girl, who was tall and had black hair unsheathed a blade and pointed it in their direction.

"Who are you two vile perverts and why are you in this all girls dormitory!?" she barked.

"I am Hikari Urashima."

"And I am Keitaro… Wait did you just say that this was a girls dormitory. I swear it was an inn owned by my grandma." He said. He did not even appear to have an ounce of fear in is voice despite the blade by his throat.

"Excuses! This place has always been a girls' dormitory." She barked.

"Yes it has." Shouted a tired and irritated Hikari.

Motoko took a step forward to hit Hikari. But before anything another young woman with medium length black hair walked in.

"Yo, Keitaro, Hikari how you doing," said Haruka "Wait a sec, what the hell are you girls doing to my nephews?"

"This perverts are your nephews?" asked Naru.

"Look you, we aren't perverts. If I remember correctly you were the one who came and groped my brother's crotch. Plus we were in the bath. And we thought that this was an inn." said Hikari who was now very annoyed. Haruka motioned to the girls to allow the boys up.

"So Hikari, Keitaro explain what this is about right from the beginning." Haruka asked. Keitaro decided to go over the whole story.

"Well earlier today mother kicked us out of the house. So I thought that Grandma would let us stay at the in. When we got here and found nobody we decided to check out the hot springs. About 15 minutes that red head came in and…" Keitaro was cut off short by Hikari.

"Grabbed Keitaro's crotch then she hit both him and I straight on the head. We both woke up to find our clothes back on us and that kendo girl giving us empty threats!" he said.

"What do you mean empty threats? I could kill you this second, you perverted male!" the swordswoman barked. Hikari just waved his hand at her.

"Enough! Now this **is** a girl's dormitory. We will allow you two to stay tonight," Haruka said, despite the frowns that it received from the redhead and the swordswoman.

"Sorry, I know that you would have saved money on the commute to get to Tokyo University but you really can't stay." She stated. The girls froze for a second.

"Did she just say Tokyo U?" asked a blonde haired girl.

"Yes, she did." Said the redhead sounding jealous. When they heard that they all started screaming.

"So what course are you doing?" The blonde said to Keitaro.

"I want to do law." He said except the want to didn't sound very loud.

"How about we let the chancellor stay girls!" she then said. Hikari was not liking the direction this was going in, he saw how his brother was trying to get across the fact that both of them were still trying to get in but couldn't cause of the dumb girls. He could hold his temper no more. He slapped the girl's sword sideways. He hit it so hard it flew out of her hand and hit the wall.

"LOOK THIS STOPS HERE. HE NEVER SAID HE WAS A TOUDAI STUDENT, AND WE DIDN'T COME TO PEEK AT YOU GIRLS!" HIKARI SHOUTED. His whole face had gone red.

"Down Hikari!" shouted Haruka and Keitaro instantly. The kendo girl picked up her sword and ran at Hikari.

"First you come to peek at us, then you lie, now your try and attack us. Vile perverts today is the day of your death." She thought.

"Motoko, no!" shouted Haruka. She held Motoko back. "Look we will settle this tomorrow. Keitaro you can have the Landlords room, Hikari you have the room next to it, any questions? No, good!" Everyone retreated to his or her respective rooms.

An hour before sunrise the two unfortunate Urashima brothers began to and groggily woke up.

"Yo Hikari there a waterfall about ¼ of a mile from here it would be great for meditating, want to come?" Keitaro shouted into his brother's room. Hikari walked out wearing his kit for training.

"Sure Bro." Said Hikari. He followed Keitaro out of the building through a path in the forest to the waterfall. Keitaro went and sat on a slab of rock that was below the water and Hikari did the same right next to each other.

_Damn we have no money and no place to go. I very much doubt that those girls will let us stay. Raising the money for our own place couldn't be done without resorting to street fighting. I will not fight for money, only to protect the innocent and the weak. But still that doesn't solve our problem. I'll have to talk to Aunt Haruka about this see what she thinks. _Hikari continued to ponder over the problem while Keitaro just enjoyed the sound of the water crashing all around him and the peace and quiet.

"You got any ideas on what our next move should be?" piped up Keitaro.

"Not really, I guess we'll have to talk it through with Aunt Haruka." He replied

"You really shouldn't call her Aunt, the last time that happened she hit me so hard I flew into the wall."

"Anyway we can't resolve any of that now. Wanna get some training done. This seems like a really decent place, see where the rocks are like hopping stones. I'll spar with you there quickly."

"Okay, just watch me kick your sorry ass." The two jumped down atnd took their respective positions. Hikari suddenly lunged forward with his fists. Keitaro stood their, Hikari sent his arm flying forward. Keitaro stepped out of the way of the punch, took a step forward and then kicked Hikari from behind. Hikari Bounced straight of the water and came to an abrupt stop on a rock.

"Just getting started" said Hikari with his usual cocky swagger. This time Keitaro initiated the attack. He ran at Hikari jumping from stone to stone and then he launched himself in the air. Hikari just laughed and the he pouched the water by his feet. The water flew upwards like a plume and hit Keitaro mid flight sending him sky high. Keitaro positioned himself in his fall to dive into the water. As he dived in underwater he tapped the rock that Hikari was standing on. The rock disintergrated and another water hit Hikari on in full force. Keitaro then tapped the water twice and two giant waves smacked into Hikari straight through the waterfall and into the wall. Hikari got up, his eyes went red and his hands then started to also go red. He smacked his hand into the rock and it exploded outwards its shards directed at Keitaro. Keitaro in quick defence smacked the water creating a barrier around him.

"THUNDER FIST!" shouted Hikari channelling his ki into his hands. Two lightning bolts flew from Hikaris' fists to Keitaro's water barrier. The barrier went bright yellow and then turned to steam and also knocked Keitaro unconscious. Hikari smiled and said " One all" underneath his breath. He then went and revived Keitaro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was one mean trick Hikari." Keitaro stated half an hour later.

"Sorry had to be done." Hikari replied smug. The two were sitting on the roof watching the sunrise, when they heard a creaking noise behind them. They turned to find themselves staring at Motoko who hand her blade in her hand evidently scouting the area for the source of the noise in the area.

"Oh it's you." Said Hikari negative vibes just filling the area. "Well… What is it?" Motoko was unprepared for such hostility and so for a few seconds forgot what she was going to stay.

"I was just seeing what the cause of the noise on the roof was. Now if you please can you keep quiet while I meditate and train on the balcony." She said with a deep frown coming to her forehead. She was worried at the fact that she could detect the fact that both of the 'perverts' auras showed spiritual awakening and masterful control of ki energy

"Sure we wouldn't want to disturb little Ms demon princess here." And with that Hikari walked off. Keitaro started to follow him when the wind blew heavily and unexpectedly. He fell down knocking over Motoko. The two rolled onto the balcony with Keitaro landing on top of Motoko in a very 'unusual position'. Motoko couldn't believe it.

"I'm … I'm really sor … sorry" Stuttered Keitaro. Motoko got up And then suddenly channelled as much ki into her hands as possible.

"Crimson lotus fist!" she shouted and then hit Keitaro. It hit Keitaro unawares; he then went flying into the wall. He got up slowly. However this commotion didn't go unnoticed. Hikari jumped onto the roof and saw Keitaro imbedded in the wall. He then saw Motoko smiling.

"Bitch! What the hell did you do to my bro!" he shouted. His hands began to glow bright blue.

"Hikari no." said a charred Keitaro. "It was my fault I fell on her."

"But that is no reason for her to hit you! She cant just attack someone because of an accident. Its unacceptable. I wouldn't tolerate it. And since she is a ki adept she must be disciplined." Hikari ran towards her with a fire in his eyes.

"No Hikari!" shouted Keitaro. He jumped in front of Hikari and took the full brunt of the attack. He flew into the wall again.

"No…" said Hikari, unable to believe that he just hit is own flesh and blood for real.

"Serves you right pervert!" said Motoko walking away. Hikari was too concerned with Keitaro to react to the comment however he made himself a note to have a word with the arrogant girl later. _She'll pay for his kindness, yes she'll play_.

So Now you've read it read an review. Even flames welcome. Flame is better than nothing..

Next chapter will involve more troubles with Keitaro.


	2. An announcement part 1

"Ouch." whispered Keitaro while rubbing his head which had decided to fill itself with intense pain.

"Keitaro no baka." said Hikaru, who almost saw the situation as funny. "You know next time you should just let me hit her, she deserves it."

"Yeah but the problem is that she'll never learn that way."

"Oh look how soft my brother is." said Hikaru with a sigh. "Anyway the hot springs is free lets go take a bath. All this action so early has got me tensed up."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hinata Café.

"You want them to have ownership of the dorm and also the Annex?" said Haruka with a very incredulous look on her face.

"Okay. I'll tell them."

* * *

Back in the hot springs

"This is nice." Hikaru said happily while lying in the water.

"Oh yeah I could definitely get used to this." replied Keitaro. Suddenly they began to hear voices. Keitaro turned towards the entrance to see Naru and Motoko walking towards him… wearing nothing. His nose began to trickle blood. Hikaru however was more in control of his body, he was also beginning to look angry… very angry.

"Well good morning ladies come and join us." Said Hikaru smirking he was looking forward to the reaction of the two girls.

"Why you lecherous pervert!" shouted Motoko she ran at the two boys, with a sword suddenly appearing in her hand. Naru joined her. Hikaru first ran at Motoko and disarmed her, making her look like a piece of cake, he then jumped in front of Naru's punch and caught her hand in an iron fist grip.

"Tut tut tut. Coming into the hot springs to peak at my brother and I I see. Maybe we should be calling you pervert." suddenly Hikaru went from playful to demonic. Keitaro having got over the initial excitement was beginning to feel Hikaru's anger rub off on him. "Didn't you fools read the sign on the door? You knew we were in here." spat Keitaro, sounding completely unlike the brother Hikaru was used to. _Finally he's growing a back bone _thought Hikaru.

"What! You were probably in here to come and peek on us, perverts!" shouted Naru.

"And exactly who would want to peak on you?" replied Hikaru so instantaneously that it was obvious that was how he truly felt. "Now get out of here till we're done." Hikaru finally finished.

"Fine I'll leave you to diddle your brother." Naru shouted. At that point Hikaru raised his hand to slap the girl, however Keitaro grabbed his wrist lightly.

"No. its enough." he said and with that Naru looked down at her lack of clothing and then ran from the scene. Motoko followed.

"Come on, we should get going too, Haruka said she wanted to see us." said Hikaru, going from a state of complete anger back to his normal self.

* * *

Hinata café

"Ah you two. Just the boys I wanted to see." said Haruka. "Sit down; you're going to want a chair when you hear the news I have to give you." Haruka lit a cigarette "I'll just tell you outright. Granny Hina has just given the dorm and the annex to you two. You now each own half of the dorm and annex." Both Keitaro and Hikaru's jaws hit the floor at that moment. "HOWEVER, there are rules, you two must become the landlords of the place and must also both get into Tokyo U. if you want to posses full ownership."

"You're joking. Aunt, tell me your joking." this was Keitaro's first response. Haruka smacked him on the head.

"No I'm not…. AND DON'T CALL ME AUNT!" Hikaru laughed.

"Lets go an break the news to the tenants then." Hikaru said, an evil look coming into his eyes.

"You know your evil." Keitaro said with a sigh.

"You guys want to handle this or should I?" Haruka asked. The place, Hinata dorm lounge. The occasion trouble. The attendants…. everyone. Hikaru loved trouble and he knew that it was on its way.

* * *

"We'll take first try then we'll see how it goes." Hikaru said. He the turned to face the residents of his dormitory. "You have all been called here because of a special announcement that Keitaro and I are here to make." Hikaru paused for added dramatically effect "As of now Keitaro and I are the owners and landlords of Hinata girls dormitory. That will be all" he turned away and walked out of the room… and all hell broke loose

* * *

I HAD SOOOO MUCH FUN WRITING THAT… R&R if you want the next chapter soon… no reviews then no upload. Soz that it's so short but i just had to leave a cliff hanger 


End file.
